Your whimsical prince
by AnnieKJ
Summary: *Oneshot* Arthur cree que su vida sexual y amorosa con Alfred se ha vuelvo monótona. Y por esa razón planea algo para hacerlo cambiar. Fail Summary. Es el primer fanfic que subo. ¡Denme una oportunidad! *Lemon*


Una de las cosas más interesantes de tener a un americano como pareja es que siempre viene con hambre para el sexo pero sin ideas para variar.

En el tiempo que comparto piso con Alfred no ha cambiado para nada nuestra forma de encontrarnos. Honestamente debo admitir que, a mi parecer, nuestra vida amorosa y sexual se ha vuelto monótona, más por el hecho de que a él solo le interesa su propio placer. A veces me canso y es molesto.

No es que necesite de verdad tenerlo todo el tiempo, ni es que me haya cansado de lo mismo pero él es quien constantemente me repite que sabe que es un mal amante, pero aunque le diga que no es cierto a veces comienza a convencerme. Es muy distraído… y yo quizás algo egocéntrico. Pero sin duda necesito que cambie, ciertas veces es muy doloroso y ni siquiera lo disfruto, al menos muy poco.

Decidí entonces que si con palabras no puedo decírselo mis acciones se lo harían saber. Un cierto francés me había dicho que eso era lo correcto.

Una mañana me desperté antes de él y como es costumbre el despertó también y me rodeó con sus brazos como pidiéndome que aún no dejara la cama. Esta fue la primera vez que aparté sus brazos de mi cuerpo y me levanté. Caminé decidido hacia el baño… aunque aún sintiendo algo de culpa al dejarlo así… su cara parecía confundida… sus ojos me miraban como… ¡Agh! No, no debo dejar que me gane.

Un poco más tarde, yo ya estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un poco de los papeles que me dio mi jefe a entregar el lunes. Sé que aún tenía el domingo para leerlos pero preferí hacerlo antes, aunque sinceramente estaba algo desconcentrado. Pude sentir que Alfred entraba a la sala y mi atención se enfocó en él aunque no lo pareciera. Escuché que caminaba hacia la cocina sin saludarme antes, y con el sonido del refrigerador que se cerraba, supuse que había ido a comer algo, como siempre, seguramente no me había notado allí sentado.

Cuando oí que los pasos regresaban hacia el lugar donde estaba escondí más mi rostro entre los papeles, fingiendo que no lo vi aunque seguramente lo había notado porque se acercó a mi aparentando sigilo y quiso dejar un beso en mi mejilla. Yo me di cuenta antes y corrí mi cara hacia un lado e intencionalmente solté un bufido.

Recuerdo haber visto en su cara una expresión algo disconforme.

—What's the matter, Iggy? —Me preguntó.

—Nothing — Sólo obtuvo esa respuesta cortante por mi parte.

Solté un suspiro pesado para luego levantarme y salir de allí. Pude percibir un leve "Estás gruñón hoy" que opté por ignorar para seguir mi camino.

Se hizo mediodía bastante rápido, por lo menos para mí. Yo había estado afuera casi toda la mañana, aproveché de que lo dejé solo en casa para salir al parque… hablar con gente, cosa que nunca hacía, ya que me quedaba en casa haciendo "ciertas cosas" a la madrugada.

En cuanto regresaba al departamento pasé a por algo de hacer de comida… algunas verduras y también compré unas bebidas.

Cuando entré a la casa cierta parte de mí esperaba que Alfred me preguntara donde demonios había estado durante la mañana. Pero no fue así. Pasé hacia la cocina y lo vi comiendo despreocupadamente sus seis hamburguesas que habría conseguido del McDonalds. Me miró de reojo al momento en que llegué depositando las bolsas en la mesa.

—Deberías dejar de comer tanta porquería, engordarás más de lo que ya eres. — le comenté en un tono amargo al ver que no decía nada y parecía ignorarme.

—Shut up, Arthur. Tú debes comer más, eres un debilucho. Además ¿qué mas quieres que coma si la otra opción es tu asquerosa comida? — Sentenció un Alfred enfadado, que se puso de pie y salió de la cocina dejándome atónito.

—¿Q-Qué demonios? — Pensé. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Yo había comenzado con todo y ahora él me trataba de esa forma.

Quizás fuera cosa de su orgullo la razón por la cual no preguntó donde había estado y actuaba así en ese momento.

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza liberándome de los pensamientos y me dispuse a cortar las verduras para prepararme una sana ensalada.

Tiempo pasado de que terminé el almuerzo, solo, me dirigí hacia la sala donde lo encontré viendo televisión. No tenía las mínimas intenciones de quedarme con él y lo que esperaba era que me invitase a quedarme y yo le rechazara. Pero tampoco fue así. Alfred se levantó, tomando el control remoto para apagar la tv y caminó hacia la puerta.

Me crucé de brazos al verlo e intenté parecer indiferente.

—¿Se puede saber a donde vas?

¿Acaso eso te importa?

No en realidad. Haz lo que quieras.

Pues, bien. Adiós Arthur. —

Escuché como la puerta se cerraba algo fuerte tras de mi. ¿QUEEEEEE? ¿Por qué demonios me trataba así? Bien, yo, obviamente, tenía razones para hacerlo… ¿pero y el? ¡¿Quién demonios se creía?

Y sí, como era de esperarse… Pasé toda la tarde frustrado pensando en el idiota de Alfred, sin siquiera saber a donde había ido ni a que hora regresaría… ¿Pero a mi que?

Me estiré completamente en el sillón, mirando hacia el techo… por mi mente pasaban muchas cosas. ¿Acaso había ido muy lejos? … A pesar de que siempre teníamos nuestras peleas. Pero. El es tonto. ¿Y si cree que me enojo sin razón y ya no quiere estar conmigo? Si lo pienso detenidamente… ni a mí me gustaría estar con alguien como yo.

Pensé que el techo era lo que me hacía pensar todo tipo de cosas así que me cubrí los ojos con mi brazo y gire haciéndome un ovillo en el sofá. "Tonto Alfred".

¿Por qué hago estas cosas? … Soy un… creído. Después de todo… tal vez se siente así… porque estoy con un hombre. Si, debía ser eso… y no él.

Soy un tonto, si desde el principio quería que me diese más atención. Que actuara meloso como es, conmigo. Puede que me moleste un poco pero al final de cuentas me gusta cuando me abraza y cuando juega conmigo, hasta a veces me siento débil frente suyo… pero no es un problema si sólo es con él.

De repente comencé a sentir algo de frío y como vi que Al había olvidado su chaqueta allí me la puse encima y sin darme cuenta me quedé profundamente dormido.

No recuerdo bien que soñé… pero si qué me despertó. Alfred había entrado a la sala bastante apurado dando un portazo tras de sí, que fue lo que me trajo de regreso al mundo real bastante asustado. Vi que casi corría hacia donde yo estaba y se detuvo al verme así, no sé porque. Su expresión era una mezcla de pena y ternura.

Mientras me incorporaba y tallaba un tanto mis ojos el se arrodilló frente a mi y me sujetó ambas piernas.

—¿Q-qué haces? —Intenté formular pero aún estaba demasiado somnoliento como para hablar bien, incluso había olvidado que estábamos actuando distantes uno con el otro.

—Arthur. —Mencionó mi nombre para luego sostener mis manos con las suyas y acercarse a mi rostro muy acosadoramente. Yo sólo lo miraba bastante confundido por sus acciones, además de encontrarme en una posición incapaz de moverme.

—I'm sorry.

—… Why?

—I'm sorry... —Repitió — Sé como te sientes.

—W-what? — Y mi pregunta quedó flotando en el aire ya que unos labios ajenos se apoderaron de los propios robándome el aliento.

Aquellas manos impedían mi movimiento ¡no podía apartarlo! Y no me quedaba opción que corresponder al salvaje beso que me invadía descaradamente. Su lengua inició una batalla por posición número uno con la mía y sentía un poco de saliva bajar por mis labios.

Solté un gemido cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire, mientras él me recostaba más y más en el sillón… posicionándose sobre mi.

—No, Alfred… No quiero hacerlo. — Pronuncié en un susurro.

—Please, Arthur. I need you — Rogó.

El estúpido de Alfred comenzaba a ganarme otra vez. Sentía que mis mejillas no podían arder más. Pero me sentía tan débil ante su agarre…

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa se dirigió directamente a mi cuello, besándolo, mordiendo levemente y luego succionando. Dejaría marcas que luego se notarían.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Esas acciones hacían que mi interior comenzara a calentarse, cada vez más que sería difícil apagar ese fuego.

—No lo hagas — Le supliqué aunque mi petición ni para mi mismo sonaba muy convincente.

—Prometo que será diferente. —Me dijo y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa sin aviso previo. Aquella respuesta me asombró bastante pero no podía pensar en mucho puesto que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí su boca en mi pecho, haciendo el mismo trabajo que había realizado en mi cuello, mordía, besaba, succionaba. Pronto llegó a mis pezones que ya se encontraban duros. Sentí como su lengua realizaba movimientos circulares sobre ellos, salivando todo.

—N-Nhg… A-Alfred, detente. ¡N-no quiero que lo hagas! — Mentía. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y mordí mi labio para reprimir los gemidos del placer que me provocaban sus acciones.

No hacía más que ignorarme. Pronto continuó descendiendo, acercándose cada vez más a la zona en que más calor tenía acumulado. Esto era extraño, me estaba haciendo suyo…pero era distinto. Parecía estar marcándome como su territorio los besos que dejaba en cada porción de mi cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo cerca, se alejó… y aproximó su rostro al mío, besándome otra vez, y yo correspondí vagamente ya que aún intentaba retener mis gemidos. Percibí como una de sus manos me soltaba y pasaba a hacer presión en mi entrepierna provocando que inevitablemente soltara uno un tanto fuerte que quedó reprimido entre su boca y la mía.

—Estás… Haha~ —

Oí como Alfred soltaba una risita y sabía exactamente la razón. Obviamente había descubierto que estaba duro a pesar de que le suplicara que se detuviera. Cerré mis ojos, frunciendo levemente el ceño nuevamente.

Bajó de regreso hacia aquella zona, con sus dientes desabrochó mi pantalón y lo quitó ágilmente. Pasó sus labios por encima de mi ropa interior. Eso… me… gustaba, tanto que esa maldita ropa comenzaba a serme realmente incómoda. Me estaba dando demasiada atención… y cuando intentaba fijar mi vista en él podía notar una sonrisa pícara. Le gusta jugar conmigo, lo sé.

Con una de sus manos sostenía las mías y con la otra empezó a bajar la última prenda que cubría mi notable erección.

Me sentía tan avergonzado, y era porque normalmente ambos lo hacíamos al mismo tiempo, es decir, yo también le quitaba sus prendas, pero ahora yo era quien estaba a merced suyo y no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Sólo eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, no quería verlo… no quería ver su cara de tonto.

Sin previo aviso, me estremecí por completo cuando sentí que la metía toda en su boca. De verdad no esperaba eso.

—¡A-Alfred! Don't do… that. — le rogué entre gemidos, claramente en esta situación ya no podía contenerlos aunque quisiera.

Pero sin más, mis súplicas parecían incentivarlo más. Comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido. Subía y bajaba recorriendo todo, de vez en cuando paraba para lamer el glande y continuar con lo demás. El placer parecía aumentar cada segundo, igual que el calor y la ansiedad.

—Please… I-If you keep it, I'm going t-to... — Pedí una vez más. Mi respiración era entrecortada. Sentía ya el líquido preseminal salir. De verdad si continuaba así iba a terminar.

Pero comenzó a hacerlo más rápido, saboreando con más gusto. Yo ya no pude más y llegué a mi punto, estremeciéndome por completo ante él, soltando un fuerte gemido final. Alfred se alejó rápidamente pero para mi sorpresa comenzó a lamerlo nuevamente, probando el semen. Eso era nuevo, el nunca lo había hecho.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecho subió hacia mi cara y besó mi mejilla, buscando mi mirada, la cual aparté por inercia. Mis mejillas aún ardían y trataba de controlar mi agitada respiración.

Me soltó, dejando libres mis manos y tomó mi cara dirigiéndola a la suya para que le mirara. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los celestes. No pude ver en ellos un sentimiento de autosatisfacción, eran más bien tiernos.

—I love you — Me dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de pegarle, de decirle cuanto lo amaba, y de preguntarle porqué demonios había hecho todo eso, pero aunque lo intentara no podía encontrar palabras para transmitirle aquello sino un beso dulce en los labios.

—Arthur ¿Puedo? —Me miró suplicante.

—Just… do it. —sentencié.

Llevó sus dedos a mi boca. Entendí el mensaje y los metí a mi boca ensalivando por completo y sin vergüenza.

Pude percibir una sonrisita en el rostro contrario, antes de entrelazar mis brazos a su espalda mientras el se pegaba más a mi y dirigía su mano hacia mi trasero.

Me dio un leve temblor al momento en que sentí el primer dedo invadir mi entrada. Siempre se sentía extraño… doloroso al principio pero al acostumbrarme era placentero. Hacía movimientos circulares.

—Mmh, estás muy estrecho. — Informó antes de introducir el segundo dedo

Ahora hacía movimientos de tijera dentro mio. Yo sólo gemía mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza que antes.

—Ya… casi. — volvió a decir para meter un tercer y último dedo.

—A-ah… eso… ya es suficiente… A-Alfred, hazlo de una vez — Ya no podía soportarlo, eso dolía bastante y lo quería en ese mismo momento dentro mío.

—No estás listo aún

—Please… Don't tease me more. — le imploré una vez más.

En unos instantes Alfred tomó su erección que parecía no poder esperar más y la dirigió a mi entrada. Elevé un poco las caderas para hacer el movimiento más fácil. Me estremecí un poco al sentir el contacto. Fue metiéndola dentro muy lentamente, y la verdad yo no tenía mucha paciencia en ese momento.

—Hurry up! —alcé mi voz indicándole que ya no podía más.

Al escucharme me hizo caso y entró completamente en mí. Solté algo como un chillido que no fui capaz de contener porque aquello me provocó un fuerte dolor.

Posicionó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y se acercó a mis labios para besarme. Luego de eso inició el vaivén. Enredé mis piernas a su alrededor.

Sentía como entraba y salía de mi cuerpo, al principio era lento y luego más rápido. Dolía un poco, pero mis gemidos eran acallados por los constantes besos que me daba. Tenía mis ojos cerrados forzosamente y de ellos brotaban algunas lagrimitas.

Escuchaba la respiración de Alfred bastante agitada, y en un momento abrí mis ojos para notar sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras disfrutaba del placer que le proporcionaba mi cuerpo. Eso sin embargo me encendió otra vez. El dolor pronto se transformó en placer y lo quería más… más profundo. Ahora movía mis caderas a su mismo ritmo para que nos complementáramos y ambos gozáramos. Esta vez comenzó a hacerlo más profundo haciendo que casi me retorciera de placer. Él tampoco era honesto, pude ver como mordía sus labios reprimiendo gemidos. Ambos respirábamos agitadamente y en un momento ya no pudimos contener nuestros suspiros.

—Arthur, Arthur… Voy a terminar… d-dentro- — Sin más que decir, llegó al clímax, viniéndose dentro mío. Ambos soltamos un último grito de placer al mismo tiempo. Yo sentí tocar el cielo una vez más mientras un líquido caliente me inundaba interiormente.

Salió de mi cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que no doliera. Se estaba preocupando mucho ahora. Unió sus labios con los míos una vez más. Y antes de poder corresponder. Me levantó, cargándome ¡Cómo a una princesa!

¡¿Qué haces idiota? ¡Bájame ahora! — le grité sonrojado.

—No, nunca. ¡Hahaha!~ —

Comenzó a llevarme en brazos hasta la habitación que compartíamos juntos. Y aunque pataleaba y me quejaba no me soltaba y se reía aún más. "Maldito yankee"

Me dejó suavemente en la cama y se tiró encima. Se colocó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura.

Ya know what? —Me dice en tono gracioso.

What?

I love you, my princess. ¡Hahaha! —

I love you ... too.

Enrojecí y puse un puchero mientras el otro me abrazaba y me pegaba más a él.

—H-hey… Alfred…

—What? —Me responde antes de bostezar porque sin darnos cuenta ya se había hecho de noche.

—Perdón por actuar así hoy… —le admito apenado.

—Hmm? No te preocupes, Artie. Francia me lo explicó todo.

—WHAT?

—Yes, yes. Me lo dijo todo. Necesitabas más atención… pero, me dijo que si era tan difícil para mi que probara con chocolates. ¿tu lo entiendes? Yo no…

—¿A-así que chocolates? No… tampoco lo entiendo. — me sonrojé un poco, era claro que comprendía lo que el pervertido de Francis proponía.

Seguramente Alfred vio mi reacción y por eso fue que sonrió maliciosamente y me abrazó.

— Yo creo que eres delicioso tal como eres.

Volví a enrojecer por ese comentario.

—¡Además pasé por la tienda y estaba cerrada! ¡Nahaha! — Rió para luego fingir unos ronquidos.

Yo sonreí para mi mismo. Luego tendría tiempo de matar al francés. Me acurruqué en el pecho de Alfred y cerré mis ojos pesadamente, hoy dormiría profundo, todo había salido bien.


End file.
